


Long Day, Wet Night

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Eggs, Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, PWP, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sounding, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Xeno, Xenophilia, belly inflation, i mean not really - Freeform, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: Just boyfriends fooling around...just a human dude and his alien lover...just an alien dude and his human bf...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so i'm really bad at writing synopses. 
> 
> Erroll is a transgender guy who refers to his genitals as 'cock' and 'cunt'.   
> Please don't comment with any slurs. 
> 
> Also I'm not transgender myself, but I've still tried to write this respectfully, and in a way that's sexy and not creepy. If there's anything I did badly or offensively, please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. :) Thanks, happy reading and happy fapping!

They had barely turned the lights off before they had their hands on each other, Erroll the human and Verro, his Hathawrien lover.   
They kissed, their hands grasping and fondling. Erroll got his back to Verro’s chest and Verro was fondling his cock an his neck, and plunged his dick in so quickly that Erroll caught his breath. One of Verro’s big hands moved and began kneading Erroll’s thigh.  
Behind him, Verro made a desperate, almost pained keen. 

“Easy, big fella,” Erroll said, laughing. “What’s the hurry? We’ve got all night!”  
“I’m just…I haven’t had time off off in so long. And I missed you, and I want--” his hand around his thigh spasmed slightly, as verbal language failed him.  
“I have another confession,” Verro said, after a long moment. “I haven’t…been expelling any of my eggs.”  
Erroll twisted his neck a little to look t him. “Isn’t that…bad for you?”

Verro made an allover gesture that was analogous to a shrug. “If I did it for, like, six lunar cycles, yeah. One time is nothing to worry about. Don’t you humans sometimes skip just from stress?”  
Erroll had to laugh, then. “Well, yeah, but that’s not a GOOD thing, and we all know it.”  
“I…did not know that,” Verro said.   
“Yeah,” Erroll said. “Don’t do anything that’ll hurt you, okay? Even if you think…”  
“I didn’t wait only for you,” Verro said, and looked almost embarrassed. “I didn’t like any of the people at the other offices and I didn’t feel safe enough.”

Erroll laughed gain, then took one of Verro’s big, soft hands, kissing the knuckles. “So, like, stress constipation. Oh my god, you poor thing!”  
He rolled over carefully, touching Verro’s belly. Verro, though humanoid, was nearly eight feet tall and had dark purple skin, contrasting beautifully with Erroll’s own light brown skin. 

“I thought you looked a little chubbier. I didn’t want to say anything, though. I wasn’t sure…”  
“It’s very tender,” Verro said.  
“Aww, babe,” Erroll said. “But…you aren’t…really hurt?”  
“No.”  
Erroll sighed. “Okay, that’s good. Now I don’t feel like shit for thinking you’re hot like this.”  
Verro laughed then. “It’s supposed to promote bonding between people. You tend to want to stay with the person who treats you right when you’re,” he looked down at his belly, “Like this.”

Erroll licked his lips. ‘Like this’ meant vulnerable, wide open and fragile, waiting for pleasure. For Erroll to give it to him.  
“If you push some out, will you feel better? Then we can fool around afterwards and you won’t be uncomfortable.”  
Verro chuckled. “I’ve been this uncomfortable for the last two lunar cycles. Another few hours won’t kill me. But…yes, I think that would help…”  
He sat up, and arranged some pillows behind his back, his back braced against the wall at the head of their low bed. 

“Anything I can do?” Erroll asked.  
“Rub my stomach?” Verro said.

Erroll moved his hands slowly around on his stomach, the skin velvety and taut under his palms. He could feel Verro’s breathing, the slight twitches of all his muscles.   
Verro sat up, then, his breath coming in strained gasps. Erroll watched with his mouth open in awe as Verro’s dick swelled slightly at the base--then a LOT at the base. Verro was curled forward, his eyes shut and his jaw clenched. His hands gripped two fistfuls of the blankets.  
“Are you--are you okay?” Erroll asked. 

Verro nodded, but when he went to talk, the lump traveling through his dick shot back into his body. He flinched and flopped backwards, with a single laugh followed by a whine.  
“You know how sometimes when you are…on your period, you are in pain, but somehow aroused at the same time, and the two are intertwined?” Verro said.  
Erroll bit his own lip and nodded. “Yeah. I mean, not now. I got the good drugs.”   
Verro laughed, and reached out for his hand. “That is how it feels. This incredible pressure, and the eggs shifting inside me. I can…I can feel them,” he stroked his swollen belly, his breath going all whispery. 

“Some humans can feel the ovary that’s gonna release the egg, a few days before. It pinches a little. Then you’re so fucking horny it’s like you’re going out of your mind. Biology’s way of telling you to get laid, I guess.” Erroll chuckled. “How…would someone get you pregnant?”  
“If I wanted to get pregnant, I wouldn’t be erect like this.” Verro said. His dick twitched against his thigh. He looked at Erroll steadily, then licked his lips.  
“I want to see how YOU would look, pregnant.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Erroll said, teasingly. He tugged on one of Verro’s face-tentacles. “Gonna fuck my ass good and fill me full of your eggs?”   
Verro exhaled hard, his gaze intense. “If you want me to,” he said, “Yes.”

Erroll grinned and kissed him, throwing a leg over Verro’s hips. “Well, all right then! Let’s get this show on the road!”  
Verro kissed him and fucked his mouth with his long, ridged tongue, gently probing the insides of his cheeks and his soft palate, until Erroll started to pull away, giggling.  
“Tickles,” he managed.   
Verro smiled and said, “I know,” before leaning forward to tongue-fuck his mouth again.  
This time he realized too late that Verro was distracting him, but the other man’s big hands had already maneuvered him in place, and he sank with almost no resistance down onto the lovely, slick, fat cock. In three strokes he was sitting flush in Verro’s lap. Erroll had enough time to mentally congratulate himself for being so thorough when he’d prepped himself earlier--and then the room somersaulted on its axis.

Verro was leaning over him, Erroll’s back on the bed and Erroll’s calves gripped in Verro’s hands.  
Erroll broke the kiss to laugh breathlessly. “Gonna manhandle me some more? Do you like that?”  
“Do you?” Verro laughed.   
“Oh, fuck, you know I love it. You know I love that you’re so big, but so gentle, like…oh, fuck--”

Verro started to fuck his ass slowly, his sleek, pointed dick sliding in and out of Erroll’s ass like a dream. Erroll could feel the pleasure bloom in hot prickles all over his body.   
“Fuck that’s good,” Erroll said. “Oh my god…you’re so big, but I just--you m-make me feel like I’m made of crystal.”  
“Something precious,” Verro said. “Yes. I love that when I fuck you in your cunt, I can feel your inner parts, right there, with my cock. I love that when I fuck your ass like this you are all around me, wet and silky. Sometimes--sometimes I think about your belly full of my come and eggs and both your cunt and ass fucked open and pink and wet, and that’s all I need--”  
Verro made a bitten-off noise.

Erroll felt his cock spasm inside his ass, then a small spurt of come. He could feel the lump inside Verro’s cock return, pressed against his ass like a butt plug. Verro fucked him furiously, his chest working like a bellows. Erroll could feel the slick running down his asscrack, making a wet, slimy, sleek mess between his thighs. He pinched his dick between two fingers and jerked himself off, reveling in the noises Verro was making over him.  
“Yeah,” Erroll said, “Yeah, come on, give it to me.”  
Verro made a strangled noise and had to pull out. He sat back and took both of them upright with him, panting. He wiped his face with one hand.

“Ahh--I can’t, it’s--it’s…” His cock was leaking, pearlescent juices running in rivulets from the tip. At the tip, the lips of his urethra were swollen, bulging outwards, and Erroll could see the egg was so close.  
“Do you want me to--” he carefully reached out and wrapped his hand around Verro’s dick, just below the stuck egg. Verro jumped and yelped.  
“Are you okay?!”  
“Ahh--ahh--it’s so sensitive.”  
Erroll took his hand off it, but Verro grabbed his wrist and put it back. “Can you--can you squeeze it out for me?”

Erroll nodded, then gently tightened his grip. With one hand he reached down to gently stroke the base of Verro’s cock, hoping the pleasure would ease the discomfort. “Okay,” he said, “I’m gonna try to move it.”  
But when he tried to squeeze it, it slipped back down between the ring of his fingers, and Verro yowled again, his head thrown back.  
“Sorry! Are you--”  
“I’m not hurt!” Verro gasped. “Oh gods, it’s so fucking big…”

He tried again, hunching forward, his hands clenching in the sheets. Again the egg emerged, this time enough that the opening at the end of his dick spread open slightly, like a pussy.   
Erroll could almost see it. This time, before Verro’s strength failed him, he grabbed his dick just beneath it, with both hands, and squeezed hard.  
Verro’s whine of pain-pleasure climbed into a loud cry, an he bucked his hips a few times, but Erroll held on, watching as the egg stretched his dick more and more before finally, suddenly shooting out. 

The egg bounced twice on the mattress by Erroll’s knee. A hot gush of Verro’s come caught Erroll across the chest.   
Verro slumped backwards with a low, rough noise of pleasure, and Erroll leaned over him. He had to kiss him, to gently stroke his chest.  
“You okay?”  
Verro nodded. “More than okay. Oh gods, that was intense.”  
They breathed together for a few moments  
Erroll kissed him. “Want to go again in a few minutes?”

Verro nodded, and then Erroll gasped again when a finger slipped into his asshole.   
“Don’t think I would neglect you, love. Move closer to me.”  
Erroll straddled Verro’s torso, and Verro finger-fucked Erroll’s asshole, working slowly at first, then more rapidly. With his other hand he pinched and rolled Erroll’s cock between two fingers. Erroll couldn’t decide which way to move, whether to chase the fingers in his ass, or offer his dick up for more. In the end he hissed in pleasure, his forehead dropping against Verro’s chest.

“Tell me more about how you want me to fuck you?” Verro whispered, into Erroll’s ear.  
“I--” Erroll said, “I want you to fuck me so good I’ll still be jelly-legged the next day. I want you to pump my guts so full of your come and eggs that I look like I’m three months pregnant with our kid. I want--want you to hold me like I’m a--fuck--precious doll and you won’t--fuck me--you won’t ever let me go, like I’m--”

“You are my most precious. Does this feel good, love? I know it does. I waited for you. Oh, gods, I waited, and all I thought about was you, my cock inside you, fucking you so full that you can’t take the pleasure anymore. I want you so fucked-out you lie there pliant and just let the pleasure come--”  
Erroll came with a groan, his legs locking up an his hips jerking of their own accord, grinding his oversensitive cock down onto Verro’s knuckles.   
It was a long few moments before Erroll could concentrate on anything other than breathing. Finally Verro spoke. “I love you.”  
“Mm. I love you too.”  
“Your ejaculate is all over my hand.”  
“Yours is all over my chest.”  
Verro chuckled. “Let’s go take a bath?”

Erroll made a noise of agreement, but it was still a long time before either of them moved to get up.   
Outside, the noise of the city lulled them into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me clean you up,” Verro said, “Since you took such good care of me earlier.”  
“Sure,” Erroll said, grinning.   
They stood together in the bathroom, tiled in dark gray stone, with silver fixtures and soft woven rugs thrown over the tile floor. 

Verro was the one who got the shower ready, sprinkling floral essential oils on the tiles before turning on the hot spray. Erroll arranged towels on the countertop and made a great, slow show of fluffing two bathrobes, hanging on a rack off the back of the door.   
But once they were IN the shower, Erroll wiped himself down without any real care or interest; he was still staring at Verro’s cock, still semi-erect. Hathawrien did not have pubic hair, being covered all over in soft, velvety fuzz. Verro’s was now plastered flat with the water. 

His cock was the same dark plum-purple at its base as all his other skin, but towards the tip shaded from the plum color to a lovely pale blue, with the veins jumping dark and black under the skin’s surface. The tip was pointed, the shaft thickest in the center.   
Verro had been stroking his towel back and forth over Erroll’s chest for a few long, long moments, and Erroll hadn’t noticed, he’d been so distracted.   
Verro’s dick twitched slightly, gleaming wet.

“Did you want to try that now…or wait until we got back to the bed?” he said.  
“That, uh, everything?”   
“Yes. That everything.”  
Erroll turned around and adjusted the spray so it wasn’t quite so scalding, and hummed in pleasure when he felt Verro’s hand on his hip.  
“Make sure you grab the right bottle,” he said over his shoulder. “The lube is in the one with a dark blue lid. The other one is hair conditioner.”

Verro made a fussy noise and Erroll had to laugh--which was cut off when Verro slid a slick finger down his asscrack, the pad just slipping over his still-stretched asshole.  
“Still so wet…” 

Suddenly Verro was a warm, solid presence right behind him, an Erroll could hear him slicking his dick. The lube they kept in the shower was specially formulated stuff, which only broke down with soap; whatever got slick would STAY slick.

“Do you want me to finger you some more?”  
Erroll shook his head. “No, that’s okay. Give me your cock again.”  
Verro kissed his shoulder again, gently pressing the head of his cock against Erroll's asshole.  
“With pleasure. The others will come more smoothly, I think,” Verro purred into Erroll’s ear. One of his big hands came round and cupped Erroll's crotch, just enough pressure to tease but not fully satisfy. The tips of his fingers just dipped into Erroll’s cunt from that angle, a maddening hint of more.

Erroll moaned in pleasure and clung to the towel rack, and held on while Verro pushed in, then began slowly, slowly fucking his brains out.  
Verro began to pick up speed only after Erroll’s noises became more an more desperate, and he moved them forward until Erroll was bracing hard against the wall, groaning in pleasure with every thrust.  
“Oh,” Verro groaned, “Oh, I’m going to come--”  
“Fuck, yes, do it!”

The first twitches were like miracles, making the sensitive muscles clench tighter around them. Verro pulled Erroll against his chest in an almost crushing embrace, and stuffed his cock to the root in Erroll’s wet, welcoming ass, pushing a desperate sound of arousal out of the human. 

But the real wonder was that Erroll could feel the hot liquid spurting inside him, filling him.  
The first egg was a pleasant shock, pushing against the straining rim of his asshole, an he started to wonder if it would fit--then he lifted one leg and tilted his hips a little and felt it suddenly pop in, sucked up into his body.  
He cried out in pleasure, shuddering all over; Verro held him, and grabbed his leg to help him stay in the easier position.

When he felt the next two pop into his ass in quick succession, he sucked in a breath; he could feel them, nudging each other further into his guts, then Verro’s dick twitching as more come spurted around them.   
Verro had begun moving his hand, his fingers twisting Erroll’s cock urgently. The handjob combined with the urgent inner pressure, and the fact that Verro’s cock was still IN HIM, filling him, finally sent him over the edge as well.

He yelped, twitching and and thrashing involuntarily s the powerful orgasm whipped through him like a hard wind through trees. Verro was groaning behind him, holding him tighter, and he felt another gush an more eggs.   
He’d lost count by then, the eggs pushing each other deeper, and he imagined them floating in a river of Verro’s slick inside him. 

When he made a pained sound and his shudders turned from pleasure to over-sensitivity, Verro moved his hand away from his cock to stroke the lower curve of his stomach, and he looked down and saw that he really WAS filling up--his belly swelling.   
Two months. Verro had not let a single egg go for two months.

Erroll’s brain was swimming with too much pleasure to even try to guess how many eggs that would be, or how much come--he only wondered if he could fit it all.   
Verro was panting again.  
“Ohh--ohh, it’s another big one,” he groaned. “Do you--do you want me to pull out and--”  
“Please, don’t,” Erroll gasped.

Then he could feel Verro pressed against him, straining, making desperate little sounds in his throat. Finally he could feel the egg descend, nudging his asshole and seeming again to stick, before with a final harsh push, the egg popped through the ring of muscle, which snapped shut behind it.

Erroll stiffened and yelped again, feeling the egg shift against the other in front of it; Verro partially withdrew his dick, kissing across his shoulders, and then slid it back in. This pushed the egg inside further, deeper inside him.  
Erroll could feel a dribble of mingled come and lube dribble out of his asshole and run down his thigh. 

A few moments later, Verro twitched all over and more eggs spurted up into Erroll’s ass. He’d lost count by this point, content to just hang on for the ride, though things were getting a little strained.  
By now his belly was beginning to feel tight; when he looked down he could see it distended as if he’d just eaten a huge meal, and he could feel the weight heavy inside him. He wondered how it would feel to stand upright on his own.

When he glanced back he saw Verro with his eyes squeezed shut, and his stomach much smaller than it was before--but still not completely flat!  
“Almost,” Verro said, kissing him. He’d guessed Erroll's thoughts. “Almost all of them. Do you want to stop?”

Erroll shook his head. “God, I’m so FULL! How--how can you stand it?”  
Verro grunted, smiling. “Looking forward to squeezing them all out helps.”  
Erroll pressed his forehead against the tiles, and tried to remember to breathe normally. “I can’t even think, I’m so horny. Oh my god, it feels amazing--I don’t know whether I want to shit or come or what…” He trailed off. “Talk to me?”

“Mmm. What do you want me to say? Your ass is perfect. I want to do this with you all the time…thank you for letting me put my eggs inside you. You’re so hot, in here…every time you breathe or shiver it sends shock waves through me. Your belly is going to be so full, I might have to carry you back to bed. Then we can lie together and I can massage your belly until you release them all…or until you can’t take the pleasure anymore…” 

Verro came a last time and then sagged over Erroll, leaning against the wall.   
Erroll leaned down and turned the water off, then kissed Verro's arm where it was on the tile beside his head.  
Verro chuckled, then very carefully moved to pull his softening cock from Erroll’s ass.  
“Don’t move yet. Can we try something?”  
Erroll nodded, already having an idea what it would be.

Verro came back with a buttplug already slicked, and stroked his ass a few time before popping it in; Erroll cried out once, but then wriggled in satisfaction.  
“Gonna make sure I don’t lose any?”  
Verro smiled, his face tentacles twisting together. “I’m going to make sure you enjoy every second of this.”

When Erroll tried to straighten from the wall, he groaned in pain--his stomach was so full that standing upright made him feel out of breath. His stomach was huge and swollen, the skin taut as a drum.  
The sight made his cock twitch and the walls of his cunt spasm with arousal. 

 

He shared a look with Verro and then had to waddle over to the mirror to wipe the condensation away. Every step he took just reminded him of how full he was, how the buttplug was the only thing holding everything inside. Something about being stuffed full of something with no release really got his engines going, and he regarded himself in the mirror with one hand touching the undermost curve of his belly, just above where his pubes started.  
“Holy shit,” he said.

“You are very impressive,” Verro said. Then, “How do you feel?”  
Erroll was shifting back an forth on his feet. “Really fucking horny. I want something in my cunt.”  
Verro gave him a pleased, surprised look. “Let me wash up again and I’ll oblige you.”

While he did, Erroll waddled back into the bedroom and plopped down, very inelegantly, onto the bed. Sitting made the plug jostle some of the eggs, though, and he winced and realized he’d have to lie on his side. 

But the restlessness made him get back up; he paced back an forth at the foot of the bed, feeling the eggs and the come shift inside him. His guts made quiet little gurgling noises.   
The fullness and the constant pressure on his g-spot from the inside made him squirm with pleasure, though; he felt so full he couldn’t believe it. Carefully he sat down again, rubbing his swollen stomach and groaning softly. He realized his cunt was making a puddle on the part of the bed an didn’t care; he was so aroused he thought he’d die from it. 

His newly engorged stomach, he discovered, was literally too big for him to get his hand around it to rub his dick the way he liked; he made two unsuccessful attempts before giving up and just lying back in the bed, waiting for Verro.

He tried crossing and uncrossing his legs, humping a pillow, ANYTHING to relieve the arousal steadily building inside himself. Underneath it was the desperate feeling that he need to shit, his body urging him to push, and push hard. The muscles kept clenching an relaxing round the eggs an the plug as he tried to calm himself down enough to wait for Verro.


End file.
